


Inktober 10 : Réconfort

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2019 - Obi-Wan a besoin de câlins [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Puppy Piles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: On peut combattre les Sith mais pas la mort





	Inktober 10 : Réconfort

Obi-Wan était tel une âme en peine après les funérailles de Qui-Gon, semblant incapable de quitter des yeux le bûcher funéraire où son Maître avait fini de se consumer.

Anakin et Jar Jar l'entraînèrent vers les appartements qu'on leur avait attribués, et le Padawan endeuillé se retrouva bientôt au centre d'un câlin de groupe.

Quelques heures plus tard - il fallait du temps pour s'assurer que tout le monde était couché, enlever la tenue royale et le maquillage - Padmé se joignit à eux.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews et suggestions, et de recevoir vos câlins !

Iroko

**Author's Note:**

> Aucune idée de comment traduire "puppy pile", c'est malin je commence à avoir certaines expressions qui me viennent en anglais sans version française


End file.
